Candy Hearts
by Persephatta
Summary: Valentine's Day. It probably has as many names as love does forms; and a tale to tell for each of them. AU Legendary Pokémon are HUMAN! Follows 'In Reverse' universe, but you don't have to read that for this. Characters Uxie, Mesprit, Palkia, Giratina, Arceus, Moltres, Zapdos, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Manaphy, Shaymin, Celebi, Jirachi, Latias, Rayquaza, Mew, Mewtwo, Cresselia & Darkrai.
1. Murderous Winged Fat Baby Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon.

**Note: **Set in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE; Pokemon = HUMANS.

**Characters:** Uxie (f) & Rayquaza (m) ft. Moltres (f)

**New Love**

It was a common misconception to believe that Uxie was without emotions.

Uxie had emotions; she just didn't express them…at least, very rarely.

She was a girl of logic, and she valued her mind over anything her heart had to offer. She admitted that emotions may be necessary, but she found she could function fairly well without them, if not better.

She just had to look around to see how much better she was in lacking such feelings. Days like this were prime examples.

It was Valentine's Day, the day that got under everybody's skin one way or another. It was a whirlwind of emotions; joy, sadness, anger – like a teenage hormonal rollercoaster…or better yet, Mesprit on a sugar rush (which happened more times than was appreciated).

She didn't hate Valentine's Day; she simply didn't care for it. To her it was a waste of time, expressing one's feelings through cheesy tokens of love and badly written poetry; it was enough to make her skin crawl. And truthfully it was all commercialised anyway.

Whilst her sister, Mesprit may claim it to be romantic, Uxie just saw it as a gross misuse of valuable resources that could and should be used for advancing the human-race not wooing misguided teenage girls. Unfortunately she had yet to meet someone who shared her view.

She'd heard of the term 'love bug' and it seemed like on Valentine's Day everyone besides her got bit. She was beginning to wonder if there really was some sort of air-borne disease that only ever struck on Valentine's Day and somehow she was the only person immune to it. Most probably.

Perhaps she should start work on a cure.

She was just thinking about extracting a blood sample from herself to do tests on when something (or someone) ran into her.

Startled by the sudden force she stumbled but managed to keep her balance; however, the books in her arms went flying. Upon regaining her senses she looked down to what had hit her, the collision having caused whoever they were to ricochet onto the ground below.

They were female and appeared to be a few years older than herself, if the mature curves of her figure were anything to go by.

"Watch where you're going, dorkas!" The girl snapped, glaring at Uxie with such a heat that she might have actually been able to feel the burn if the furious flames weren't already being doused by the watery streams that fled from the older girl's eyes.

Clearly she was upset (that or she'd squirted onion juice in her eyes…which was statistically unlikely) and was obviously channelling her sorrows into bitterness. If Uxie had been anyone else she might have felt sympathy for the poor girl, but she wasn't anyone else and Uxie didn't feel sympathy...Uxie didn't feel anything.

"I was looking where I was going, you ran into me." Uxie corrected, voice monotone as always.

The girl looked quite taken aback by her response but the shock quickly morphed into anger (she must have mistaken Uxie's statement for mockery, that happened a lot).

She quickly picked herself up from the floor so that she now loomed over Uxie, flaming red hair flaring stormily behind her.

"How dare you speak to me like that! Do you know who I am?" Her voice was shrill and it reminded Uxie of a bird's squawk.

The blonde blinked once then answered. "I have no recollection of you in my databanks."

The girl stared at her strangely. "Databanks? What are you, some sort of robot?"

"Negative, I am human." Uxie stated, shaking her head slightly.

The girl scrunched up her nose in confusion then shook her head.

"Yeah, whatever freak!" She spat, shoving past Uxie and carrying on her way.

Uxie watched her leave, indifferently. 'Freak' seemed to be a common description of her, it was quite ironic really; if she allowed herself emotions then the name 'freak' would cause her pain, but if she allowed herself emotions then she wouldn't be a freak in the first place. Honestly, she didn't know why people bothered trying to insult her; it didn't matter to her one way or another.

"Don't mind her, she's just a b*tch."

Uxie turned back to see a boy before her, who again she didn't recognise (so much for filing away a memory of everyone she came across). He was quite thin and very tall, with mossy green hair decorated with red and yellow streaks, and eyes of warm honey gold.

"I believe these are yours." He said, smiling friendlily as he handed her a pile of books which she accepted, recognising them as the ones she'd dropped in the crash.

"Thank you." She replied, voice as impassive as always though this didn't seem to bother him. "Who was she as she never did say and I wish to expand my databanks."

The boy's lips quirked at her words. "Databanks? You know you're not a machine, right?"

"We are all machines in some form." She told him, face cold and yet he still smiled warmly. "We are survival machines – robot vehicles blindly programmed to preserve the selfish molecules known as genes."

"Richard Dawkins." He identified, unexpectedly.

For a split-second a flitter of surprise crossed Uxie's expression, however she quickly returned to her previous expressionless state. "Correct."

"How about this then." The boy began with a growing grin. "Without heart we are only machines."

"Shakespeare." Uxie stated.

The boy nodded and Uxie could've sworn she saw his eyes sparkle.

For a moment they simply stared at each other in silence, Uxie examining him curiously and him watching her examine him with amusement.

"Moltres Bird." He said, finally breaking the silence. "That's who you were talking to; Moltres Bird."

"Oh." Uxie sounded simply, her voice for once not deadpan but instead quite alive.

She stared at him, this time not looking at him as if he were a specimen under her microscope but rather as a real human being.

He was handsome, she noticed; very handsome…and maybe a little beautiful. She felt her heart ping strangely and she blinked, confused.

What was happening to her?

The boy seemed to notice her confusion and smiled softly; her heart pinged again.

"Well, I need to be going but it was nice meeting you…?" He trailed off and she realised he was waiting for her input.

"Oh…uh…Uxie…" Uxie told him, wondering how she could have forgotten her name so briefly…and since when did she stutter?

The boy grinned. "Uxie, right. Well see you around, Uxie." He began to walk away and Uxie had the strange urge to call him back.

"Wait!" She cried, surprising even herself by the emotion that filled her voice.

The boy glanced back questioningly.

"Uh…" What was she going to say again? Oh right! "What's your name?"

The boy smiled. "Rayquaza, Rayquaza Sky! Put that in your databank!"

Oh she would, she most definitely would. She filed his name and the memory in its own special cabinet labelled 'Very, Very, Very Important'.

Later, she would question why she did this or why she felt like she was made of butter every time she imagined his very lovely face.

Much later, she would convince herself that the twinkles she'd seen in his eyes were just the reflection of the sun, that the skipping of her heart was just a very brief cardiac arrest, that the feeling in her stomach was nothing but the cafeteria food having a bad effect on her (wouldn't be the first time), and that what she felt was definitely, definitely not the beginnings of a love-struck crush.

* * *

**A/N: So Uxie and Rayquaza; I honestly have no idea why I thought to pair those two, I just figured why not, besides I seem to like to write about unexpected couples.**

**Well, this is kind of the Uxie romance that needed to follow up from BI&SD and SI&SP, but I might write her a story of her own.**

**Oh and take note of Moltres, she's important. **

**Thanks for reading =)**


	2. That Much Pink Should Be Illegal Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon.

**Note: **Set in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE; Pokemon = HUMANS.

**Characters:** Mew (f) & Mewtwo (m)

**Puppy Love**

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mewtwo!" Mew announced cheerfully as she presented to him her homemade Valentine's card.

The silver-haired teen stared at the card blankly. So that's where the world's supply of glitter had gone.

He glanced up at the pink-haired girl's expectant face and frowned. "It's pink."

Mew smiled; unfazed by his cold response (she was used to it). "Duh! I love pink!"

He hadn't noticed.

"I hate pink." Mewtwo replied emotionlessly. "If you were going to symbolise your love for me through a card you should have at least chosen a better colour."

Mew frowned childishly. "Love is about compromise, deal with it."

"I think that counts as tyranny." Mewtwo stated indifferently.

"What do you think love is, pal?" Mew demanded, baby-blue eyes sparking fiercely. "Love is all about oppression!"

"No that's marriage," Mewtwo deadpanned, "Love is oblivious submission."

Mew thought about this. "Oh! Okay!" She smiled brightly. "Will you accept the card now?"

Mewtwo glared at her (way too) happy expression and sighed heavily.

"Fine." He muttered, grudgingly snatching the card from her hands.

"Yay!" Mew squealed delightedly. "Do you like it? Do you? I made it myself!"

Mewtwo opened it, grimacing as he was drenched in a downpour of glitter. "Really, I couldn't tell."

He looked at the message inside, written in shimmering silver squiggles.

_DEAR MY DEAREST MEWTWO_

_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!_

_I WISH YOU A FANTASTIC HOLIDAY FILLED WITH LOTS AND LOTS OF LOVE!_

_LOVE FROM YOUR BESTEST BUDDY EVER!_

_MEW!_

_xxx_

_P.S. Hope this makes you smile…or at least a little less grumpy :)_

Mew giggled and twirled around him, reading over his shoulder. "What do you think? Is it like the bestest Valentine you've ever gotten?"

Mewtwo re-read her message and gazed up, eyebrow raised. "Dearest?"

Mew smiled and winked at him. "Of course."

"Bestest buddy ever?"

Mew laughed. "Well you can hardly say there is someone else better suited to the position."

Mewtwo considered this.

"I suppose you're right." He remarked, standing up and allowing a minuscule smile (more like an upside-down frown) to slide across his lips.

Mew beamed, and froze as he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

Her heart leapt and she stared up at Mewtwo with startled eyes.

Mewtwo smirked, amused by her dumbfounded expression.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mew."

Mew was barely aware of him walking away as she tentatively brought a shaking hand up to the cheek that he'd kissed and her face melted into a stupefied smile.

Best. Valentine's. EVER!

* * *

**A/N: I love writing about these two, the contrast is just so much fun, and they have the most "romantic" discussions. Sorry if Mewtwo seemed a little bit out of character, Mew just brings out the softer side of him.**

**Oh and I can assure you now, these fics are going to be filled with cheesy cliques; you're going to need a hover to suck up the fluff. **


	3. Heart Burn No Longer Metaphorical Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon.

**Note: **Set in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE; Pokemon = HUMANS. Pre-New Love.

**Characters:** Moltres (f) & Lugia (m)

**Unrequited Love**

Moltres Bird was exactly what her name said she was, a bird (not the flying kind, mind you). Moltres was a hot bird, a smoking chick (at least that's what most of the male population called her). She was perhaps not the most attractive girl at school but she was certainly in the running.

Moltres was gorgeous, with long flaming hair of fire red and eyes of blazing coal. Her beauty was only matched by that of her sisters, Articuno and Zapdos, and out of the three of them Moltres was the only Bird sister who made an effort in her appearance.

As was expected Moltres had a trail of admirers and on days like today it really showed.

Tokens of love piled up as starry-eyed boys swarmed around her, desperate to prove their love and win her heart.

It was a pity that she had eyes for none of them.

There were rumours, venomous whispers that were spat from jealous snakes that whilst she burned with a passion that could melt any man, she was really just as much an ice queen as her sister Articuno. The two of them both freezing the blood of their victims and shattering their hearts as easy as ice.

Moltres was as conceited as Ho-Oh, and cared for no one but herself.

However, like most rumours these whispers were false.

Moltres did care for more than just herself; her sisters were an example of this.

But more importantly, Moltres had a heart…and that heart belonged to none other than Lugia Song, the cool but mysterious blue-haired dreamboat and the complete opposite to everything the playboy Ho-Oh was…besides from age, gender and attractiveness.

Moltres had had a crush on Lugia Song since he'd fixed her doll back when she was just a little girl. That crush had grown into love as Moltres too grew, a hidden flame she'd carried for so many years and today she was finally going to tell him.

"Lugia!"

She approached him suave and cool, having finally escaped her fan club. She wasn't like those silly buffoons who stumbled over their words, she wouldn't stutter through this confession; she would appear smooth and sophisticated with a hint of flirtatious seduction.

Lugia glanced up as Moltres walked up to him and smiled at his long-time friend.

"Moltres! Just the girl I was looking for!"

Moltres paused, blinking; she hadn't been expecting that. "I am?"

"Yeah," Lugia smiled warmly and Moltres felt her knees go weak. "I wanted to ask you something."

"You did?" Moltres asked, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

Could it be? Was he really going to ask her out? Did he really return her feelings? It was possible.

She squealed inwardly but outwardly she remained composed. "What was it you wanted to ask?"

"Well," Lugia began shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well I…"

"Yeah?" Moltres enquired, smiling slyly and leaning forward.

"I was wondering..." His cheeks flared red and he looked away with embarrassment.

"Yes?" She leaned even closer.

"Do you think Articuno would go out with me?" Lugia inquired quickly.

"Yes I- !" Moltres froze, suddenly realising what he'd said. "Articuno?"

"Yeah," Lugia nodded happily, "I've well…I really like her, she's really cool and I thought I'd ask her out. I mean, I know it's a bit weird because I think she may see me like a brother so I thought I'd see what you thought first since you're like my sister and well you're her sister so you would know and…well…Moltres are you alright?"

Lugia looked at the redhead, finally noticing how quiet she'd gone.

She was staring ahead blankly, her whole body stiff. It was looked like she'd gone into a state of shock.

"Moltres?"

"Yes…" Moltres said, shaking herself back into reality and looking up at him, "I'm alright…you really see me like a sister?"

Lugia smiled, not noticing the deadness of her voice. "Of course, Moltres. I've always loved you like a little sister, always will."

"Always will…" Moltres mumbled, bowing her head. She squeezed her eyes shut and felt her body shudder as she tried to stop the ready tears from falling. "You like Articuno?"

"I think I might love her." Lugia confessed, eyes glazing over with a dreamy look. "She's wonderful, you know?"

"I know." Moltres spat before taking a deep breath.

Lugia didn't know the damaged he'd done, or the fact that he was practically rubbing salt on the wounds.

Lugia didn't love her. Lugia loved her sister instead. Did her sister love Lugia?

She didn't know, Articuno never said, she was always closed off, a real ice queen. But Lugia still loved her despite her coldness. Lugia still loved icy Articuno over warm Moltres.

Lugia wanted Articuno not her. Not her. Never her. She was just a sister to him. A little sister.

"I don't know if she returns your feelings but you should ask." She found herself saying, "I know she cares for you, I don't know in what way but it's worth a chance, right?" She glanced up at Lugia, hoping he wouldn't notice the tears forming in her eyes and another part wishing he would. "The chance to be with the person you love is worth the risk of rejection, you should tell her."

Lugia didn't notice her tears, he just smiled brightly. "That's quite a wise thing to say, Moltres. I think I'll go tell her now. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Moltres muttered.

Lugia grinned and pecked her on the cheek. "Thanks sis." And then dashed away, unaware of the bleeding mess he'd left in his wake.

For a long time Moltres just stood there; silently, unmoving.

Lugia didn't love her, but she still loved Lugia.

With a jolt of pain her heart twisted and Moltres broke into a run, tears streaming down her face.

She wasn't sure where she was going, she didn't even care. She just knew she had to get far away from everything.

Faraway from Lugia and faraway from the broken pieces of her heart he'd left shattered on the floor.

_He didn't love her. He didn't love her. He didn't love her._

* * *

**A/N: Alas poor Moltres, love is not all rainbows and butterflies and it's a hard lesson to learn; but don't worry, I'll probably write a fic about her eventually where she gets a happy ending.**

**And see why I said Moltres was important, explains why she was like the way she was to Uxie. Anyway, we'll be seeing more from her later.**


	4. PDA Plague Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon.

**Note: **Set in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE; Pokemon = HUMANS.

**Characters: **Cresselia (f) & Darkrai (m)

**Spontaneous Love**

Cresselia giggled and (gracefully) plonked herself down onto Darkrai's lap.

Her boyfriend glanced up from the book he'd been reading, eyebrow raised but unsurprised. Cresselia grabbed his book and tossed it away.

"I was reading that." Darkrai deadpanned.

His girlfriend ignored him.

"Do you know what today is, Darkrai?" Cresselia questioned cheerfully, waiting for him to shower her with tokens of love.

Darkrai just stared at her blankly. "…it's not one of those month-aversaries is it? Because I told you I think those are stupid."

Cresselia pouted and crossed her arms, suddenly not as giggly as before. "That's not funny, Darkrai. You must know what today is."

Darkrai continued to stare blankly, hoping she'd give him the answer, only to receive a death glare back. He winced inwardly; whenever Cresselia looked at him like that it always meant he was in trouble.

He quickly racked his brain for the date.

February 14th. What was so special about that?

It wasn't their anniversary of when they'd met, or when they'd got together, or when they'd first gone on a date, or when they'd first kiss, or even when they'd…never mind! He just knew it wasn't an anniversary (why were girls so obsessed with those anyway?).

So what was special about February 14th?

…Oh!

And then he remembered.

Ooohh…he was dead.

"Valentine's Day." He stated, pokerfaced so she wouldn't work out he'd forgotten.

Cresselia's expression lit up again. "So you did remember! Well, what do you have planned for us to do?"

"Honestly, nothing." He told her, opting for the truth rather than a ridiculous lie. He wasn't going to make a fool of himself just because he was afraid of his girlfriend. Though that wasn't to say he wasn't afraid of her; Cresselia could be pretty terrifying when she was angry.

Cresselia's face fell, eyes widening in disbelief. "What? Nothing!"

"I don't believe in expressing affection just because it's tradition." Darkrai told her truthfully. "That's not what love is. Love is spontaneous, it can't be planned. I didn't plan on falling in love with you," Noticing her glowering expression he back-tracked. "But I did and I don't regret it, but what I'm trying to say is falling in love isn't planned, so why should I have to follow planned traditions to express my love."

Cresselia still looked a little crestfallen. "I guess I understand what you're saying… but today's supposed to be the day when love can be expressed to the full! No public boundaries… you know, unless it's breaking the law. I know it's just a silly tradition but I kind of like silly traditions… I guess I was just hoping for something since it's our first Valentine's Day together."

She looked down forlornly and Darkrai watched her wonderingly, wanting to make her happy again.

He gently placed his hand to her cheek and she glanced up at the tender touch, letting out a gasp as his lips slammed onto hers.

Sparks shot through her and she swiftly returned the kiss; closing her eyes as the whole world around them evaporated leaving just Darkrai and her, and the wonderful passionate sensation they were creating between.

Lips raged battles, tongue clashed, and it all resulted in a firework of burning emotions.

All too soon they broke apart, Cresselia gasping for air whilst Darkrai watched her coolly.

"How's that for love expressed to the full." Darkrai asked, the tiniest hint of a smirk spreading across his face.

Cresselia looked at him, face still red from the heat of the moment and smiled. "Okay, I admit that was better than a bunch of silly heart-shaped balloons."

This time Darkrai did smile. "See, spontaneous is better."

"Shut up." Cresselia muttered, rolling her eyes and grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulling forward and crashing her lips upon his.

For a moment, Darkrai just stared stunned and then he smirked against her lips and let his mouth respond with matched desire.

A few passers-by stared at them disapprovingly but that didn't bother them, they were too wrapped up with each other.

No public boundaries, remember. Maybe PDA wasn't so bad, at least not if you were on the receiving end of it.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't originally plan on writing this, but then someone made a request and figured I might as well considering I've included Darkrai and Cresselia as a couple in my other fics relating to this Alternate Universe.**

**I think Darkrai may be a bit out of character to how I normally write him but I suppose I didn't have as much time to plan this through as the others.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it =)**


	5. Single's Awareness Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon.

**Note: **Set in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE; Pokemon = HUMANS. Pre/Post-Unrequited Love

**Characters:** Ho-Oh (m) ft. Entei (m)

**Self-Love**

"You are cool. You are hot. You are gorgeous. You are-"

"Talking to a mirror."

Ho-Oh spun round, scowling at the smirk on Entei's face.

"What do you want Entei? Don't you have a date with Suicune to prepare for?"

Entei's smirk fell and he frowned. "It's not a date."

"Yeah right," Ho-Oh muttered, turning back to the mirror and smoothing a loose curl back into place. "And you could cut the sexual tension with a chainsaw."

"And what are your plans for Valentine's, oh great lady-killer?" Entei retorted sarcastically. "Seducing pretty young girls and breaking their hearts?"

"Please," Ho-Oh rolled his eyes and going back to examining his reflection. "That's every day. Today is special, hence I'll be spending a little alone time with someone special."

Entei raised an eyebrow. "Yourself?"

"Of course." Ho-Oh replied coolly.

Entei smiled, amused. "Couldn't find a date? Not even with one of your really desperate fan-girls?"

"Oh, I could get a date if I wanted to," Ho-Oh said with sickening smugness. "In fact I could have any girl I wanted, if I wanted."

The worst part about that was it was true. Ho-Oh was a god among men, an angel to be worshipped; and he sure was worshipped. Girls literally threw themselves at him, begging him to look their way.

He was the kind of guy that boys and girls dreamed about. Girls longed to be with him, boys longed to be him; it was really a vicious cycle of hopeless devotion.

And Ho-Oh loved it. He loved it almost as much as he loved himself, and that was a lot.

"I just don't want to." Ho-Oh informed casually, "It's exhausting constantly hunting out new targets and preying on innocent admirers. I think I deserve a little alone time."

"Yeah, with you and your ego there'd be no room for anyone else." Entei remarked, unimpressed.

Ho-Oh shrugged. "Say what you will; haters with hate and lovers with love, and I, my friend, am a lover, and I love me!"

He smirked and blew a kiss to himself in the mirror.

Entei winced in revolution and gave the teen-dreamboat a strange look. "Why are we friends again?"

"Because you love me," Ho-Oh told him delightedly. "Just like everyone else."

"Yeah that's it." Entei muttered rolling his eyes.

Ho-Oh grinned toothily. "You're just jealous, and I can't blame you; who wouldn't want to be me?"

Yeah, who wouldn't want to be Ho-Oh?

He was wonderful, amazing, so great that no word was great enough to express his greatness.

Who wouldn't want to be him?

Well…

…maybe…just maybe…

As he watched all the happy smiles and tender gazes of the loved-up couples all around him, listening to their laughter, he thought that maybe…maybe a very small part of him didn't want to be him…and instead, as he witnessed Moltres run heartbroken, he wished that perhaps he could be someone better, someone who could console her, make her happy and that could love her like she deserved.

But he wasn't that someone.

He was Ho-Oh.

And his heart only had room for one…and that one was himself.

* * *

**A/N: I think I might have written Ho-Oh a little flamboyant, I just figured he would be quite conceited in comparison to Lugia who is really modest.**

**And yes, a brief mention of Moltres (she's starting to become one of my favourites). You can probably guess which direction this might go if I choose to write a separate fanfiction on her in this universe.**

**Thanks for reading, and stay tuned with more Legendary Action!**


	6. Who Needs Love With Mates Like These Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon.

**Note: **Set in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE; Pokemon = HUMANS.

**Characters:** Jirachi, Celebi, Manaphy & Shaymin

**Companionate Love**

"_I don't know who you are, Henry...but I dream about you almost every night."_

"That's just a tad creepy."

"Oh shut up, Jirachi!" Celebi exclaimed, chucking some of her popcorn at him.

"Hey! Don't get any more popcorn on the floor; I have to clean this place up after you're gone." Manaphy told them, plucking up some of the fallen pieces off the sofa.

Celebi smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Manaphy. Jirachi is just an un-romantic sap!"

"Oh, because you're Juliet freakin' Capulet!" Jirachi shot back.

Celebi stared at him, surprised. "You were actually paying attention in English Class?"

"Only during the Baz Luhrmann version." Jirachi explained, shrugging indifferently. "Juliet was hot."

Celebi rolled her eyes. "Trust you to only pay attention when there's eye-candy."

Jirachi gave her a lopsided smile. "What can I say, I like candy; eye-candy, regular candy." As if to prove his point he shoved a load of chocolate in his mouth. "See, it's all good."

Manaphy watched disgusted as the other boy spoke whilst chewing his food, chunks of chocolate sticking to his gums. "I see, and I wish I didn't."

Suddenly a pillow flew into his face.

"There, now you can't see." Celebi said teasingly as Manaphy knocked the cushion away to glare at her.

"_You're the girl of my dreams...and apparently, I'm the man of yours."_

"Aww, that's so sweet." Shaymin chimed, staring at the screen all googly-eyed.

Jirachi gave her a strange look. "No, this is sweet," He held up another chocolate bar, then gestured to the screen, "That is just cheesy."

"Yeah…well…you're jokes are cheesy!" Shaymin retorted, narrowing her eyes.

Jirachi's face fell and he stared at her like a kicked puppy.

Shaymin tried to maintain her glare but it slowly softened.

"No, Shaymin! Don't give into the stare!" Celebi called to her, desperately.

Jirachi began to whimper and Shaymin sighed heavily.

"Sometimes I really dislike you, you know that?" Shaymin told him, glowering.

Jirachi smiled brightly. "I know you love me really."

Shaymin muttered something under her breath but otherwise she didn't reply.

Jirachi's smile widened and he threw his arms around Manaphy and Shaymin – who he was sat in-between – and stretched out for Celebi, managing to get his arm around her too, so she was squished against Manaphy. He hugged them tightly, ignoring their squeals of protest.

"This is great, isn't it!"

"Jirachi! Let go!" Manaphy ordered, finding his breathing abilities reduced significantly.

Shaymin gasped for air. "Lungs closing up!"

"Can't breathe! Can't breathe!" Celebi panicked.

"Aw, I love you guys!" Jirachi said cheerfully, tightening his grip.

"Losing oxygen!"

"Manaphy, you're turning blue!"

"Well, at least he now colour co-ordinates with his hair!"

"JIRACHI!"

"LOVE YOU GUYS!"

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, this was a bit random; but I figured friendship is all about the little random moments. There isn't really any pairings in this – I mean I might potentially pair these characters up with each other later (guess who) in another fic, but not for now – it's just mainly about friendship, how that whether your love life is good or not as long as you have good friends then you can have a good time.**

**P.S. the movie lines are from '50 First Dates' in case you were wondering, and I don't own that either.**


	7. Who Says Money Can't Buy Happiness Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon.

**Note: **Set in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE; Pokemon = HUMANS.

**Characters:** Latias (f) ft. Latios (m)

**Unconditional Love**

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

The heart monitor beeped at a steady rhythm; just like always, unchanging.

The boy in the bed didn't move; he went unbothered by the sound, by all around him. He simply continued to sleep, eyes shut, never opening; just like always, unchanging.

The girl watched him from her place in the seat beside the bed, just gazing at his serene expression and wondering when he would finally wake up…and if he ever would.

"It's Valentine's Day today." She told him quietly, holding his hand gently.

She received no response; she hadn't been expecting one.

"Can't believe how fast time flies." She said, a half-hearted joking tone to her voice.

Time really did fly fast; another second, another minute, another hour, another day, another week, another month, another year and still he slept.

"Kyogre asked me if I wanted to join Groudon, Rayquaza and her at the cinema." She smiled a little sadly. "I agreed to go; we're going to see the new Valentine horror movie." This time her smile was a lot brighter. "It's going to be wicked!"

Silence.

It was difficult having a conversation with someone who just slept, but over time she had become used to it.

"I thought you'd be happy to hear I have plans for today; I figured you'd be glad to know I do have a social life now and I'm not spending all my free-time here or at home. I know how much you wanted me to get some friends."

No reply.

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

She hated that beeping sound so much; it was so freakin' continuous, never changing its tune. It was maddening!

"Today's supposed to be a celebration of love, right?" She asked suddenly, her voice turning snappish. "Today's the day we spend with our loved ones, the ones we love the most. Who cares if this is all commercialised! Who cares if it's just an idea thought up by some guys in suits to make money! Is it just about money when a man gets down on his knees today and asks the women he loves to marry him? Is it all about business when a little girl with a crush gives a Valentine's card to the boy she adores? Is it commercialised when a couple says 'I love you' to each other for the first time?"

She took a deep breath and calmly let it out.

"Valentine's Day is just another day, just another day filled with love and heartbreak, anger and tears, anguish and romance. It's just a day. But it's a day that symbolises love…and well…I figured…might as well spend it with the person I love the most in the world?"

She stared at the boy's closed eyes, pleading them to open, knowing they wouldn't.

"I love you. I've said it before and I'll keep saying it till I no longer mean it, whether you can hear me or not." She sighed and allowed a tiny tear to slip down her cheek. "I miss you. I've asked this before but you still won't answer…why'd you have to push me out the way of that car?" She demanded, knowing no reply would come and she'd still remain wondering, questioning. "Rather me than you, right…but then I suppose that's what you must have thought."

She closed her eyes tightly and allowed the emotions to wash over her; the grief, the anguish, the anger and the hopeless hope she still believed in.

Re-opening her eyes she stood up. Giving his hand a squeeze she let go and stepped away, taking one last glimpse of his undisturbed face as the sunlight drifted through the window and shone upon him.

He looked so angelic, so at peace, like he no longer belonged in this world…he was half gone already.

She walked backwards to the doorway – refusing to look away – and smiled a sad but strong smile.

"I love you …no matter what." She whispered to him. "Happy Valentine's Day, big brother…do me a favour and wake up soon."

Latias blew him a kiss and exited the hospital room.

Latios' lips twitched and it almost looked like he was smiling. But it was probably just a trick of the light.

* * *

**A/N: This one is a bit sad – Latios is in a coma in case you didn't work that out, but you probably did. I wasn't really sure where to put Latios and Latias; I like them as brother and sister but I also like them as a couple, so instead I opted for this scenario. I thought I'd write about a bit of family love and some lost love in there.**

**Not all love stories have a happy ending; but this one might. **

**I realise the chapter title doesn't really fit with the story; I was sort of linking it to Latias' speech but in general it's just something separate and irrelevant.**


	8. Chocolate Appreciation Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon.

**Note: **Set in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE; Pokemon = HUMANS. Post-Unrequited Love/New Love.

**Characters:** Moltres (f) & Zapdos (f)

**Maternal Love**

Stupid Lugia. Stupid Articuno. Stupid Lugicuno!

Moltres was curled up in her bed, cocooned by the covers, and crying waterfalls as she mournfully munched on the expensive heart-shape chocolates she'd originally bought for Lugia.

She could handle rejection. Not very well, but she could handle it.

She could deal with someone else being picked over her. She couldn't understand it but she could deal with it.

What she couldn't cope with was the boy she'd been head-over-heels for choosing her sister instead of her. That wasn't just rejection, it was betrayal.

Didn't her sister know how she felt about Lugia? Didn't Lugia know how she felt about her sister?

How dare they do this to her!

How dare they break her heart like this!

Articuno was her sister, for better or for worse. They trusted each other; they looked out for each other.

And now Articuno had stabbed a dagger into her back, right through her heart to match the one Lugia had already plunged.

Moltres hated them.

And even more she hated how she didn't hate them, how she could never hate them, because she loved them.

So she hated the only person she had left to blame; herself.

She hated herself, and all she wanted to do was hide under the covers and never come out again. She didn't want to see Lugia or Articuno; she didn't want their pity and she certainly didn't want to see them making googly-eyes at one another.

She stuffed another piece of chocolate into her mouth furiously; it was the last piece. Great.

This day sucked.

Stupid Valentine's Day!

Stupid Lugia! Stupid Articuno! Stupid Ho-Oh (because he was)! Stupid Moltres!

And Stupid Love!

"Yo, Moltres! You in there?" A voice called through her bedroom door, followed by it being shoved open.

Zapdos entered the room, arms stocked with heart-shaped chocolate boxes and tubs of ice cream.

The lightning blonde moved over to the redhead's bed, dropping the contents she was carrying onto the floor in front.

Moltres stared at the multiple food containers then back at her sister questioningly.

Zapdos shrugged, picking up a heart-shaped box and popping some of its chocolates into her mouth.

"Ho-Oh said he saw you crying, I figured it was my sisterly duty to make sure you were okay. Plus there was a sale on and I thought you could do with some cheer-up treats." Zapdos explained, acting as if she couldn't be bothered whatever.

Moltres blinked at her sister curiously, sitting up, blanket still draped around her. "Ho-Oh saw me? Oh great, he'll never let me live it down."

He would be teasing her for months. Terrific. That was all she needed. This day just got better and better.

Zapdos didn't seem concerned, but then she'd never been a primadonna like her sister. Moltres was the drama queen, Articuno was the ice queen, and Zapdos…well she wasn't any kind of queen (though she had been called a drag queen before), she was more of a tomboy, a knave and knight. She was the least feminine of the Bird sisters, opting to hang out with boys as mates rather than admirers.

"Nah, I doubt it. He actually seemed concerned," She noticed her sister's confused face and snorted. "I know right? Ho-Oh concerned about something that isn't what hair product he's using; but it's true." She offered Moltres some chocolate. "Want some?"

Moltres didn't look sure, she'd already eating one box and at this rate she would have 'fat' to add to her list problems.

Zapdos noticed her sister's expression and her face softened. "It'll help. Chocolate is good for more than just romance…like mending a broken heart."

Moltres stiffed and glanced at her sister worriedly, Zapdos simply quirked an eyebrow and grinned warmly.

Hesitantly, Moltres grabbed a few pieces of chocolate and quickly gobbled them greedily.

Zapdos smirked then opened a tub of ice cream, picking up a spoon and passing another tub to Moltres who opened it speedily.

The two sat together, eating away the blues and occasionally making up-lifting jokes (this mainly being Zapdos). Moltres laughed along half-heartedly and ate, as if the food would be able to fill the hole she felt inside.

They'd devoured over two thirds of the supply when a thought hit Moltres.

"Weren't you supposed to go on a date with Raikou?" She questioned, remembering what her sister had mentioned earlier that day.

Zapdos paused in her consumption then shrugged. "It wasn't a date and we were only going to the movies so we could make fun of the lovey-dovey couples, no big."

Moltres stared at her sister with widened eyes, filled with alarm. No big? Way big!

"What are you talking about? Of course it's big! You have a thing for him remember! It was a date!"

Zapdos wrinkled her nose and popped a sweet into her mouth. "He's just a friend and it really wasn't a date. I don't mind missing and he was cool with it. He said he'd just bug his friends Suicune and Entei, and demand why they don't just get together already. You know, the usual."

Moltres watched her sister quietly. She knew her sister minded, she knew she did like Raikou and had been really excited about the 'date' even though she'd pretended she wasn't.

Zapdos hadn't really called it off just to make sure she was okay, had she?

Zapdos noticed her sister's silence and paused in licking her spoon, glancing up at the redhead. "What?"

Moltres opened her mouth to say something but then changed her mind, closing it and shaking her head. "No…nothing…just...thank you…" She paused and smiled knowingly, "for the food I mean…I…appreciate it…a lot…thanks…you're…a really, really great sister, you know."

Zapdos raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah; don't get mushy on me, it's just ice cream."

Moltres didn't say anything but she saw a soft satisfied smile spread across the blonde's lips.

"What are you looking at?" Zapdos snapped, seeing that her sister was still staring. Moltres nearly laughed but kept quiet; Zapdos noticed and grinned. "Well now my dear, if ice-cream be the food of love, EAT ON!"

This time Moltres did laugh.

Okay so maybe this Valentine's Day had been pretty horrible, and maybe Lugia and Articuno had left her heart shattered, but at least she had her other sister to pick up the pieces. And the cookie-dough ice cream was not bad either.

* * *

**A/N: Again this was to stress that there are more types of love out there (possibly more powerful types) that are more than just boy meets girl. The love for kin or friends. Loving someone enough to choose their happiness over your own. I didn't want this to just be a fic of couples because like I've said before, there are many different kinds of love, we just don't always realise they're there.**

**Oh and this is the last one-shot about Moltres, but I didn't want to just leave her with such a heart-breaking ending.**

**Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day or as I like to call it: "Who's Idea Was it to Give Winged-Babies Bow and Arrows, Anyway?" Day!**


	9. Cloud Nine Has Landed Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon.

**Note: **Set in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE; Pokemon = HUMANS. Slightly suggestive content but mildly.

**Characters:** Giratina (f) & Arceus (m)

**Burning Love**

"I'm pretty sure I've seen this in a movie before."

Arceus grinned at his girlfriend, glancing up from his sketchpad. "Perhaps…but movies do create some of the best romantic moments."

"No, movies create cheesy moments that saps like you seem to think are romantic." Giratina retorted, shifting on the loveseat, her bare skin brushing against the soft fabric.

Arceus rolled his eyes and looked back down at his paper. "You were the one who requested I draw you."

"I don't know why, I should be drawing you since I'm the better artist," Giratina remarked examining her nails and sounding bored, "You'll probably draw me as that weird spidery Pokémon version you normally draw me as."

Arceus frowned at her. "Do you want me to draw you or not?"

Giratina smiled at him slyly. "How about I draw you instead, that way it's not a complete rip off Titanic."

"So you have seen the movie!" Arceus exclaimed triumphantly.

Giratina pouted and looked annoyed. "Only so I could watch people fall comically off the ship as it sank."

Arceus' face fell. "You're so morbid."

Giratina shrugged, standing up and giving Arceus a very nice view of her naked assets. "You're the one dating me."

"This is true." Arceus mused, distracting himself from her by removing his own clothing.

When he was finished he stood up, allowing Giratina to walk around and examine him in greater detail.

"So, do you approve, after all you are the one with keen artistic eye." Arceus asked, somewhat sarcastically.

Neither of them were embarrassed by the bareness of their situation; it wasn't the first time they'd seen each other naked and it wouldn't be the last. Besides, they'd both vouch that neither of them nor the other had anything to be ashamed of.

"Hmm…" Giratina spoke, as cool and causal as always; she slowly draped herself against him – both of them shuddering at the contact – tracing his muscular chest and running her hands up to around his neck. "I think I'll need a more detailed view."

She smirked seductively at him and Arceus rolled his eyes before slamming his lips onto hers.

Fire spread through them in a blaze of passion, scorching their skin as they engaged in a heated battle for dominance and control.

This was how it worked, Giratina would always initiate the act but it was Arceus who had to follow it through.

Still, neither of them minded, as long as the deed got done and the deed always got done…providing neither of Giratina's brothers walked in on them…again.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't written about Giratina and Arceus in so long, I still love them as a couple but I guess I just haven't had much inspiration lately in that aspect.**

**I guess this is a bit short and doesn't contain much description, but I wanted to keep it suggested without going above T rating.**

**Anyway, one more fic to go; hope everyone had a good "I Think a Unicorn Just Threw Up" Day.**


	10. Worldwide Celebration of Cheese Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon.

**Note: **Set in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE; Pokemon = HUMANS.

**Characters:** Mesprit (f) & Palkia (m)

**First Love**

Mesprit slumped into one of the café booths, her head falling to the table with a groan."Urg! Stupid Valentine's Day."

"I thought you loved Valentine's Day?"

"WAAHH!" Startled, Mesprit toppled out of the chair. She looked up to see Palkia looming above her. "Palkia! What the swirl are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you." He informed, helping to pick her up off the floor.

"Well it worked." Mesprit muttered, rubbing her head as she stood back up.

"But seriously, I thought Valentine's Day was your favourite time of the year," Palkia said questioningly, "…well, excluding your birthday that is."

"It is, but it's sooo exhausting!" Mesprit told him sounding drained. "Everyone needs romantic advice; apparently I've become even more of a Love Guru since I started dating a Creation brother."

Palkia shrugged smugly. "What can I say, I'm a catch."

"Yeah, right." Mesprit rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully. "Just remember you're my catch."

Palkia flashed her a winning smile and hugged her from behind. "How could I forget?"

Mesprit gave him a knowing smile and twirled out of his arms, staring at him expectantly. "So I'm guessing your surprise involved more than just giving me a heart attack."

"No, that was the general idea." Palkia said jokingly.

Mesprit shot him a look and his grin widened.

A whiff of something caught her nose.

She sniffed, puzzled. "Is that…burning?"

Palkia's face paled. "Ohh sugar!" He turned and dashed into the kitchen, where a billow of smoke was starting to surge from.

Mesprit rushed after him in alarm.

"What the GLAZING!" Mesprit cried as she found herself surrounded by a mist of black smoke.

"No need to worry, everything's fine!" Palkia's voice floated through the fog.

Mesprit coughed and waved the smoke away, in time to see Palkia take a tray out of the oven; the contents of the tray resembling something similar to a pile of ash.

"Uuhh?" Mesprit began, not sure what to say.

Palkia smiled nervously. "Don't worry, I know they're a little overdone but I can cool them down." He gently blew on the ash piles, only for the sudden breeze to gust the dust from the tray. Palkia's shoulder slumped miserably. "Damn it."

Mesprit stared at the scene blankly, slowly comprehending what was going on.

"Palkia," She began slowly, "were you trying to cook me dinner?"

Palkia nodded forlornly, hanging his head.

A smile stretched across Mesprit's face and she laughed melodiously.

Palkia frowned, unimpressed by her reaction. "Hey, it's not funny."

"Yes- it is!" Mesprit giggled, clutching her sides and doubling over.

Palkia tried to pout, but he couldn't stop his lips from twitching into a smile. Soon, he was laughing as well.

"What were you trying to cook anyway?" Mesprit enquired, still giggling.

Palkia shifted with embarrassment. "Pasta." Mesprit stared at him with disbelief. "You know, like in 'The Lady and the Tramp'; I thought it would be romantic."

"You're serious?" Mesprit asked, blinking.

Palkia nodded.

Mesprit burst into a cascade of cackles, doubling over.

"Oh my gosh! Why did you put it in an oven? On a tray!"

"Is that not what you're supposed to do?" Palkia inquired uncertainly.

Mesprit laughed harder. "Oh Palkia, that's it, I'm teaching you how to cook."

"Right now?" Palkia asked, raising an eyebrow.

Mesprit nodded, grabbing an apron and tossing another to him.

Palkia examined its purple frills with distaste. "Uh…okay…but first…"

He sped out of the room, leaving Mesprit staring curiously after him.

A few seconds later he darted back in, clutching something in his hand.

Mesprit took a step closer and realised it was a pretty pink rose.

Palkia smiled, rubbing the back of his neck a little embarrassedly. "Someone once told me girls liked flowers…I uh…this reminded me of you."

Carefully Mesprit took the flower, realising in was made of plastic.

She gave Palkia a sly smile. "What, fake and cheap?"

Palkia blanched and swiftly shook his head. "No!" He smiled at her softly and took a step forward, placing his arms around her waist. "Everlasting beauty."

Mesprit's eyes widened and she gazed up at him, eyes sparkling.

He grinned at her, Mesprit's lips stretched into a smile.

"Palkia…" He stared at her expectantly, she grinned. "Shut up."

And then she kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: And finished! The cascade of fluff and cheese has ended. Hope you enjoyed =)**


End file.
